A boy from another world
by honored cur
Summary: A boy who is from the other world ends up lost with his friend missing he soon finds the storm hawks but the boy has an annoying power to find out who someone secretly loves will he cause havoc on the condor or will he find his friends and get home?
1. c0 Prologue

okay i was told bye those who have read this already i made a couple of new charecters

1)Bow the charecter from another world he looks just like Aerrow but has snow white hair and pitch black eyes he is from the other side

2)Sonar the same creature as Radarr but with suet black fur

3)Sky a blue merb you will only hear about him through out the story most of the time

* * *

Prologue

The white haired boy age 16 he was running at full speed with his black furred pet Sonar she growled in that odd language she speaks (same as Radarr's) she was saying "I told you so" the boy continued to ran he then barked "be quite it happens automatically" in reply he comes up to a large lake that was filled with fish of all kinds the boy frowned then his friend a 17 year old blue Merb popped his head out of his submarine as the machine rose to the top "get in Bow!" he cried then Bow hoped into the submarine his white hair that looked like an avalanche flowing down the hole then Sonar hissed at the Merb "you to you no good fleabag" as he slunk down fallowing the snow white hair Sonar clicked a cheery "ha" as she dove into the sub which began to sink immediately the angry villagers threw rocks at the submarine it went deep and smashed through the rocks splitting the two worlds then a domasharks (from episode 40) came flying by and smashed into the wall sinking with rocks the three laughed then a red light flashed "what's that mean Sky when your stuff goes red that's never good" Bow asked nervously Sky sighed "it could become a deadly bomb or a warp chamber" he said with a small smile trying not to scare his friend however his plan back fired Bow removed his long sword on his back and cuts a hole in the top him and Sonar rushed out screaming with fear then Sky sighed and his eyes widened "it is a warp chamber o god no and in the other world!" Then a large explosion that engulfed the submarine with Sky in it and Bow and Sonar swimming for the docks full of strange people. They all passed out


	2. c1 What next

Chapter 1 Bow's POV

I awoke next to me was Sonar getting the dust out of her ash black coat of fur. She smiled and tried to say your awake but as her lips moved no sound. She frowned apparently the explosion took her ability to produce sound. She loved talking even if I could not understand her but I could since how sad she felt. Normally that is just a figure of speech but since I literally can feel emotions a crystal is in my skull that does so many things but right now me and Sonar need to get going. We looked around the creepy lava lake we were now next to "Sonar do you see Sky anywhere?" I asked and I guess I smiled because tears formed in her eyes as she shook her head my eyes began to turn misty. "You there brat master cyclonis may be gone but we the Talons will take over all of atmos." a big hulking figure said walking forward with three skinny men wearing talon outfits. "Hey I know you you're the sky knight of the storm hawks Aerrow this is perfect prepare to die" the brute said as he swung I ducked I took my long sword out. I swung then the royal crystal a solid snow white crystal in the shape of a claw the crystal claw glowed bright then the red crystals in the staffs the men carried glowed. I then had a weird idea to swing my blade at them as my blade made contact the three went flying away as me and Sonar just crashed into a rock. I stood up I saw two skimmers and what was probably the spare clothes to one of the guys that went flying. As we got closer it turned out one of them had a side car what luck. I also found a how to pilot a skimmer with copilot I understood none of it. I sighed "so were stuck for another walk huh" then the engine started and sonar grabbed my hand as she led me to the skimmer. Sonar got in the co-pilot seat she then mouthed I can drive from here so you can practice and we will get out of here."I don't think this is smart I mean look at my clothes there is no way we can make it out here" .she tossed me the spare suit she tried to growl but since no sound was there it did nothing she then got the engine to back fire and she spun the skimmer. "Fine but forget your piece of my dessert tonight" I said as I went behind a rock and changed over the crackling of the fire near the lava-rivers I heard a small whining. What could that be? Then Sonar came up she was smiling pointing at herself with her thumb "You but you can't make sound" I asked raising an eyebrow while smiling she whimpered "so the only sound you can produce is a cry I'm not sure we can be proud of that well I'm done get the skimmer ready for this terra knight will fly" I said pulling down the goggles as we took off we were of balanced we need to fix that but flying was so much fun I turned to see what I was leaving there was a large towering terra I was bored and not really driving I found a book in it was info about the cyclonians apparently those guys were actually talons I thought talons were just soldiers in my world and that terra was the fabled Terra named Cyclonia the next I knew I heard a loud horn I looked up from my book a carrier just grazed are fin we began to lose control I wished those hero's from the tales the storm hawks would help I saw a large ship appear it bared the symbol of the what I thought were just legends the storm hawks condor


	3. c2 Aerrow's choice

So chapter 2 is here not much of a wait this probably has a problem with wording please reveiw

* * *

Chapter 2 Aerrow POV

I walked over to stork who is pointing forward claiming that there was I pilot who was infected with mind worms I stared at the small spot flying randomly I then lifted up some binoculars I saw a skimmer with a pilot who looked like me but had snow white hair actually his entire skimmer looked like mine even the side car which had a black Radarr in it obviously scared the pilot had then lifted up his radio.

"Help me my skimmer is breaking down my co pilot is having a heart attack about this please let me land on your ship" the boy cried over the radio. Every one stared at me wondering what to do normally we would save him but he wore a talon's outfit and was exiting cyclonian rebels territory plus his skimmer had the cyclonian rebel symbol were I had my storm hawks symbol. I was unsure what to do then the radio answered again "I know you probably think I am a talon of the cyclonians but I am not a talon please help me we are almost out of power" then static flowed through the radio the skimmer fell down out of the sky. "Let's go stork drop down and pick him up!" I cried stork stared at me "um what if he really is infected with mind worms you would risk totally infestation" but he stopped talking and stared at my angry face he sighed "don't get mad when I say I told you so" as he dove the Condor down the cavern we fell like a bullet we caught them we went on to get them but they were knocked out.

We had put them in our emergency med bay aka Finn's room he was not happy but his was the closest room to the hangar. Piper was using some crystals to do a test to see if they were ok they were only out cold otherwise fine except that the boy that at closer look seemed to be the same age and height as me the differences was his snow white hair his pitch black eyes his talon outfit and the long sword on his waist his skull seemed to have been merged with a powerful emotion crystal that can either copy emotions read emotions and sometimes manipulate them. "Why have I never heard of emotion crystals Piper" I asked "o it's because emotion crystals have a risky back firing effect that drives the user insane and sometimes make them incapable to feel and express their own emotions plus on even rarer cases they can read emotions and share it all and it is generally deep secrets so if he has suffered from all these then we will wish we never saved him" she answered we stared at each other it was kinda confusing so I was rethinking "so you are saying I will be a emotionless annoyance huh" a familiar voice chimed then Radarr who sat next to the black furred creature obviously worried for his same species then he whined and hopped back as the boy sat up he reached out his hand "thanks me and Sonar needed that hey are you the storm hawks and" he said but his eyes locked on me "why do you look just like me are you a stalker!" he yelled backing away until he fell off the bed "yeah he has mind worms he suffers from the symptoms confusion bad coordination paranoia and the egg sack in his head" stork said wearing a hazmat suit that said anti mind worms suit "Stork you're the paranoid one and confusion and bad flying skills are common he probably is not a good skimmer pilot he was a talon" Finn and Junko chuckled Piper cleared her throat "anyways that egg sack in his head is a crystal not an egg sack so I don't think he has mind worms" she glared feeling happy "no not another mind worms phobic just hang out with Sonar they release an anti mind worms gas that no one can see trust me once you get mind worms you never want them again" the boy said struggling to his feet rubbing his head he then gasped "I never introduced myself I am Bow head of the Terra wolves of Terra Xeno and this is Sonar a sky monkey I think and no I'm not a sky knight" the boy said "Terra Xeno were is that" Piper asked "if I'm right the other side" he answered

"Of what"

"This world"

"Wait you are from the other world o dear you want to infect us" Stork said as he ran screaming Bow looked at us all "is the other world is that bad" Bow asked are we outcasts here no one told me but Sky though he only went to the endless cavern" he said then tears formed in his eyes "poor Sky" he said as he looked at his feet and tore of his shoes as his eyes filled with sorrow then Sonar hopped up Radarr was full of joy and hugged Sonar she looked made and tried to growl but there was no sound she bit Radarr and ran to Bow and hopped to his shoulders "hey why did she do that" I asked him "uh well she saved my life and I thanked her by saying I loved her and she took it literal so yeah she thinks we are a couple and I learned how to read her lips but when we got transported she lost her ability to produce sound" Bow answered as Sonar lowered her face "hey can I stay here and be a temporary storm hawk till I find my squad mate Sky" Bow asked "hey who is Sky" Finn asked "another pet" Junko added "no he is a blue Merb but that's not much help huh all his kind are either blue or white" Bow said tears in his eyes. "Actually in our side of the world merbs usually are not that shade so he might be easy to find"I said "hey why you cry when Sky is mentioned what is he your boyfriend or something" Finn asked I saw that those words had hit a nerve Bow got as close to Finn until their noses touched Finn looked scared but then Bow's black eyes turned sapphire blue "you try to attract women to cover your deepest secret to your best friends Junko and Aerrow do you want me to continue or will you shut up" Bow said in a threatening voice Finn's face turned redder than my hair "I will be going now later guys" Finn said nervously "what did you mean you don't even know him" Junko said mad that his friend was threatened by a secret Bow's eyes turned black "he was poking a sensitive subject and I ended up learning his deepest secrets connected to emotions." He said calming down he grinned evilly his eyes turned green like mine "so can I stay here" he asked. I knew he was reading my crush for Piper and was going to threaten me unless I say yes took a deep breath I was angry for the threat "fine but you stay here in Finn's room no exceptions" I said he frowned then he lied down on Finn's bed stretching out I knew there would be a problem if I have Finn and Bow in the same bed "Junko bring in the spare bed for are guest" I said not to thrilled that he is here. Junko went out Piper left I stared at him I walked out angered. "o Aerrow I now you love him as well as that girl" Bow said as he fell asleep. What did he mean Piper is the only person I love then I realized he may go into subconscious feelings I think I should avoid angering him.

* * *

i nearly forgot from yours truly, honored cur


	4. c3 FInn's POV

Chapter 3 Finn POV

Why did he know that about me I kept that secret as secret as possible heck it's more secret than Radarr's chew toys I walked about the condor but I was very curious about this Sky person I think that Bow loves Sky. So now what I walked back to the door of my room as Junko walked out unhappy "you alright big guy" I asked he nodded now smiling as he walked by to who knows where I was tired and walked into my room there on my bed I saw him there curled up holding my pillow asleep. "hey get out of my bed now!" I yelled he sat up drowsy "come on Sky five more minutes please" the drowsy snow haired boy said "who is Sky?" I asked seeing if he would tell me he leaned in to focus the image I think but when he was close enough to me his eyes widened "you're not Sky who are you" he yelled then I realized he knew no one we never introduced us but then how did he know Junko and Aerrow. "hey there we never introduced ourselves although we they storm hawks are not all here but I will go ahead and introduce myself I'm Finn and on Terra Vapous I'm called Domo so why are you still here are you still sick" I asked smiling his eyes turned blue like mine then his face turned red as an apple "hey what's with you" I asked he wiped some tears that began to fall they dropped on the floor and sad to the ping of the tear on metal seemed to make me feel sad. He looked and smiled "oh it's nothing I just well am happy someone here does not want me to leave hey can you show me around I don't like me cooped up in here and as you can tell neither did Sonar" he said nudging to the vent in the room which was ripped open. So I had no choice I went to the door and bowed "well I'm the best tour guide here the ladies love that" I said with a smile his tears vanished his smile became a frown "are you calling me a woman?" he said clearly not happy "no I just mean that you should see my better side" I cried my face got hot he laughed. "What's so funny" I asked as my face grew redder he stood up "I'm just messing with you but I will not go out with you so were first mister tour guide". He said all cheery my face felt like it was on fire I'm still not sure whether it was from anger or embarrassment and I just don't say a thing about it I showed him Junko's room Aerrow's room and Piper's but surprisingly none of them were there so I took him to Stork I know he normally hates strangers especially one that he thinks had mind worms but I took it to my advantage "ok when you see stork act like there is a mind worm" I said thinking of how hilarious it will be seeing Stork panic however Bow did not laugh at the thought he mumbled something's like "what the pain they cause or how awful the cure smells" when we got to the bridge stork was reading his dark poetry book with his back turned to us I nudged Bow to put the plan in action but when I looked at him his eyes were tearing up his lips became a quivering smile he looked like he found a long lost friend wait Sky is a Merb like Stork so maybe he think there the same person him treating Stork as his friend this should be funny. Bow ran to him and jumped grabbing Stork as he span around clearly scared out of his mind."Sky you turned green again I thought that explosion would change your color back" Bow yelled over Stork's screaming as he tries to yank Bow off I couldn't help but life until Stork smashed into the controls. the condor fell at fast speeds a rock couldn't fall faster I lunged for the controls but I'm no helms man like stork so we plummeted when Piper ran in she yanked Bow off and Stork brushed himself off then took the controls back and steered us up. He took a deep breath turned and saw the person that had hugged him he screamed and ran somewhere on the condor. "Hey you okay uh what was your name again?" Piper said as she lifted Bow up smiling he removed his hand then cleared his throat quietly "I am Bow head of the terra wolves the royal terra knights of terra Xeno" he said I stared at Piper who was thinking about something "hey Bow whats a terra knight are they like sky knights" I asked he smiled "the terra knights are full of terra mages that wish to have the best for terra Xeno citizens the terra wolves is not much different then sky knights and there squadron but I inherited my terra wolves and every one in it the only people I chose to be in it were Sky and Sonar and they were the only two who shared my ideas" he said as he started to frown "what do you mean by share your ideas" Piper asked putting her hands on her hips. He sighed "as the years went on the past two years the king made almost all my wolves fallow him to terrorizing the civilians and hurt them but when we recently became sick and plagued with mind worms the wolves stayed in the kingdom and sometimes went out to raid the already poor people and me, Sky and Sonar tried getting medicine through the air but I messed up and flipped the skimmer carrying it all and they thought a terra knight who never flew before and helped the civilians was blamed they thought I did all the awful things so I ran" he said then he went on telling everything until we found him in the skimmer about to fall out of the sky. "So you tried to be a hero and the people you tried to save thought you did everything bad huh" Aerrow said as he walked in with Junko who was crying "I'm so sorry I punched you I thought you were a heartless jerk but now I-I" poor Junko could not even finish his sentence before he began to cry. "so you are a doctor" Stork said as he squeezed by Junko "do you have any medicine on you or mind worm repellent" he asked eagerly "I know how to make some medicines and for the repellent there allergic to sky monkeys like Sonar" Bow said with a nervous expression "hey guys I think we are making things uncomfortable for him" I said trying to help the nervous boy Stork got up close to me "oh so what happened when you get mind worms and we know how to cure it but don't cure you for what you said to not bother him" he kept yelling things like that as Bow snuck out.

All was going well again Stork went back to piloting the condor Aerrow went to work on his skimmer while Junko was crying in his room but Piper kept talking to Bow "so what is it like for you being here." She asked "like I said I lost my friend got attacked by the rebels who lost the war two years ago plus according to you what makes the Terra mages in my world so special is all down through your common crystals so I'd say no big thrill" Bow responded as he walked on by but Piper fallowed him until he got angry and locked himself in mine/his/our room Piper sighed and turned and bumped into me she screamed "oh it's you how long have you fallowed me are you a stalker" she said "no I was fallowing my friend" I answered staring at her face she looked confused.

"So you're a gay stalker"

"NO!"

"Oh huh I was sure you left the closet"

"I NEVER WAS IN IT PIPER!"

"Ok easy your yelling" she said I calmed down as far as I could "ok I'm calm so why are you fallowing him everywhere Piper she blushed "oh no way you like him that's hilarious" I began to laugh her face was no longer its usually tan it was as red as an apple. "Don't tell anyone" she whispered

"Fine but you got to stop saying I'm gay"

"Fine can you do me a favor?"

"Depends whats in it for me"

"Can you find out what he thinks about me" she smiled sheepishly I rolled my eyes. "So what will **I** get?" I asked pointing at myself "I'll make today's dessert whatever you want." she said "Even your triple layer cream filled sky chocolate cake" I said gleefully she nodded with a smirk. I walked in the room "hey roomie" I said "Piper likes me wants to know how I feel about her and bribed you with something you love right" he said looking up from a book I had left out. "You read our emotions right" I said smiling at him hoping he was not right now "no its just I like you read romances but I don't read guy likes guy and also don't write about friends" he said lifting up a notebook I wrote in I felt my face get hot I scratched the back of my head "I uh got no idea what you mean." He looked up from the book with an eyebrow raised "so how do you feel"

"About what"

"You know Piper"

"You mean the girl"

"Yeah"

"Don't know never crossed my mind I usually thought of the original storm hawks not you new guys so I barley know any of you plus most of you guys haven't introduced your selves you just start talking" he said putting the book down and yawned "hey I will wake you up for dinner that okay" I said he nodded "but I warn you I'm a heavy sleeper" he said curling up with knees in his face I shook my head. He is such a weird guy as I walked out I was caught by an eager Piper "so what he say" she asked keenly "he has no clue how he feels maybe you should make a delicious dinner as well as that dessert" I said she turned " I got to go if it will be ready" she ran of urgently "don't forget the cake he will love it" I cried trying to be sure she does not forget our deal now I should keep her feelings hidden from Aerrow no idea how he will react I walked off smiling.


	5. C4 Aerrow again

i am sure this is not my best work but i will know post a little summary on the next chapter

* * *

Chapter 4 Aerrow's POV

I needed to borrow Junko's tools so I went walking around but his skimmer was gone I then saw Stork walk up "um Aerrow Junko has left looking for that Sky Bow was talking about he saws no matter what he will not come back until there is word about Sky. I personally think he is doomed." He said "you think every was is doomed" I said rolling my eyes looking through Junko's while-gone box his tool box was there or at least half of it but that was all I need so I took it out of the metal box. I went back to the hangar the only thing in my mind was why does everyone like Bow so much I looked at a mirror in the hall I smiled. Then I realized me and Bow are like twins in image the only difference is I have red hair but we need to fix the hair style for pictures of me were altered to have white hair the guys really like him and I'm not so sure I liked it. I did my repair and went looking for Radarr he was probably with Sonar I found out finding two sky monkeys is harder than it sounds I gave up after an hour I sat down in the kitchen Piper was cooking I sniffed the air she was cooking her marvelous vegetable soup I hoped out of my seat. "Can I help with your marvelous soup" I said with a smile. She span around pointing a knife at me with an odd angry face I seen it only twice before she only makes that face when she is trying to impress people she showed it when she tried to impress the Rex guardians and when she thought she was in love with Finn I'm so glad she wasn't. I wonder why she is it maybe she is in love with me oh that would be awesome. So I stood up and walked out I was tired anyways as I walked back to my room I saw Sonar run and began banging on Finn's room Radarr came up behind Sonar whimpered so I threw my arm down "Radarr you got to give the girl space" I said but the doors opened Bow stood there his face blank but what creep me out was his eyes no longer a pitch black color and not someone else's his eyes were a pure milky white with no color anywhere I thought he was copying some stoy-away but unlike the other times when his eyes were awake and active his right now looked glazed and tired "hey you alright Bow" I asked he turned he seemed not to have known I was there but when I asked again his face become a frown his hair began to flare and flicked around the air **"****MUST CREATE MUST CREATE" **he said with an eerie tone he then flicked me away with a flick of his wrist for someone so small in muscle mass he could probably beat a wallop in a arm wrestling match so when I crashed in the wall I took the breath right out of me. I fell as a crumpled mass to the floor as Bow walked to the crystal lab I stood up and limped to him not making contact he was not moving too fast but I could not catch him as long as I'm limping he went in the crystal lab as I got there I was baffled a fire crystal and ice crystal were flying around him last time I saw those two crystals collide it turned Finn's hair frozen and red for 3 months but as they collide they became one it turned into a red oval with blue spikes coming out of it then Bow passed out as the new crystal hit the ground I felt a shock of electricity and a huge power pulsed around the room then the power went out the lights came back I ran to Bow and lifted the odd crystal Piper came running in "Finn what did you do!" she cried but the anger on her face became shock as she saw me standing over the past out form of Bow holding a unknown crystal "Aerrow what did you do to him" Finn said as he ran in with his hair wet and a towel around his waist apparently he was taking a shower and came to find out what happened in the lab both their faces were confused "well Aerrow so your gay huh um Piper maybe we should leave them alone" Finn said walking away but Piper yanked the crystal from me "I will go this is so amazing how did this get here" she asked "Bow made it" I said hoping she would forget I was standing over Bow she ignored me and walked away examining it I sighed "explain why you're standing over me now" I heard Bow say clearly upset he tossed me into a wall as he stood up. He stared angrily at me "it was not like that trust me" I said he just glared and walked off

***later***

It was dinner since Junko was gone Bow sat there but unlike usual everyone but Radarr and Sonar separated themselves from me everyone apparently is mad at me for today's earlier incident everyone was still joking and everything but I was confused by Stork he acted odd he was eating what we cooked but he ate what he had made for himself he was laughing maybe Bow being here was helping him stop being so weird but made everyone hate me I frowned as dessert was placed on the table. "So Bow can you tell us about your life on your Terra please" Piper asked with big eyes he sighed. "Do you really want to know or just want to see what I recorded?" he answered lifting up a video reel. She nodded like her head is gonna fall of.

* * *

in the next chapter you are in terra tropica and you find out what is happening with the merb Sky you have been hearing about should be up by Friday 2/26/10


	6. C5 what happened to Sky

okay so this chapter is all about the merb (what stork is) Sky i made him up i thaught this idea was perfect but putting this idea down was not to good please no negative comments bu i do accept any reveiw telling me how i can approve my typing

* * *

CHAPTER 5 what happened to Sky AUTHOR'S POV

"Huh so I'm not dead or am I" the Merb said as he looked around the beach of terra Tropica "I am on a beach … huh hey guys you see the sub"

as the poor guy turns around he sees no one "oh crap now what" he cried walked to the water he was shocked by his appearance he was no

longer just light blue his back had become a rusty red his hair was no longer black but a shade of orange that matched the setting sun's color but

what was odd was his eyes matched an abnormal shade of purple that he never say on his terra "okay Sky your stranded on a beach no friends

or civilization that means I must find food shelter and a way off this island" he said rubbing his chin. He then ran off looking for food a tall sand

brown haired girl about 16her eyes were sea green "Vigor(1) did you hear anything" she said to her older brother.

"Na Pleth we should head back to Ma's before the sun sets" the boy said tying his wet mint green dyed hair back into a ponytail that went to his

middle back as he walked out of the sea in his orange tropical flower swim trunks "hey were is that Merb that was here yesterday" Plethora(2)

asked staring at the sand that used to have the unconscious Sky "maybe the sea took him come on Pleth or I get your piece of cake" Vigor said

as he put his white shirt over his tanned muscular body and began running with a smile. Plethora looked at the foot prints that led to the

unknown jungle "wait my cake don't you dare touch my birthday cake" she cried running after her year elder brother "hmm what was that "the

Merb says looking back through the jungle as her heard the word cake echo through his ears he sighed and looked down at a bush full of fruit

"no way they have beard berries I love them" he cried with joy as he tossed three in his mouth as his small stubble grew to a small goatee. He

then took some palm tree leaves, sticks he then grabbed an armful of beard berries he ran to the beach he began to dig a hole as he was told by

Bow's father (who was a hunter). He placed the leaves over it as he hoped down he yawned ate another berry and he was out like a light. That

night he had a dream he was in a shack a woman with sand brown hair in a white shirt and overalls with a son with mint green ponytail wearing

a white t shirt and orange tropical swim trunks and a girl with perfect teeth tanned like the other two her hair matched the mother's she wore a

red tropical flower skirt that went over her knees she wore a pink short sleeve shirt they were laughing and eating cake that said happy 16 birth

day Pleth in bright pink frosting. Sky watched them enjoy it all until his dream carried him to his buddy he thought as basically as a brother Bow

who wore the same outfit as the red head kid. Bow was showing the video of Sky's chemist accident that turned him blue Bow's hair snow white

and Sonar suet black Sky watched as Bow laughed and talked with his new friends then Sky heard a crack he awoke he looked up and saw that

the sticks above him were cracking then the girl from his dream came crashing down she landed on him and he cried a lot like Finn (you know

girlish).

As she tried to climb up her feet took off what was left of Sky's shredded black tank top right off "stop-stop-stop you're not doing anything

positive!" He cried she stopped and looked at the poor Merb she was using as a foot stool "oh my I am so sorry I did not mean to so how long

were you in this hole" she said with a sad smile lifting up the Merb they met eye to eye her sea green to his sunset purple Sky could hear her

heart beat faster than Finn could run her tanned face became as red as fire and that's just what she thought her face was on fire. Vigor stared

down at the two from above "I reckon you need some help Plethora oh and who is your little friend" he said with a crooked smile as it shows he

was missing one of his teeth he put his hand down and lifted Plethora up then helped Sky up. "Thanks I'm Sky" he said with his arm extended

Vigor took a firm grip on it "well I am Vigor the sea strong" he said with his imperfect smile "well my brute of a brother Vigor is proud of himself I

am not as proud I am Plethora the too sweet sea girl" Plethora said with a smile as her face became tan again "or too annoying " Vigor added

Plethora smacked him he rubbed the back his head "anyways you can call me Pleth for short" Plethora said with her face blushing hearing that

Vigor was shocked "but only me and Ma call you Pleth you hate it when people call you that" he said confused at his little sister she smiled at Sky

. "Hey why don't you come with us and stay awhile" Plethora said with a bigger smile Sky who was drowsy wanted to say no but a nice bed and

food would be nice he thought. He nodded but collapsed from all the excitement when he awoke, he was in a small shack there Plethora and

Vigor were at a table playing cards with two other guys and a girl all of them tanned and muscular. Each boy had one thing different from each

other one wore glasses one the other wore a straw hat. The girl had her hair braided into a ponytail as long as Vigor's Plethora looked and saw

that Sky was awake "well good morning sleepy head" she said smiling as the boy wearing the hat looks at her cards while she was distracted.

"Got any 3s," he asked, "hey how did you know that" she asked he snickered as he put the last of his cards on the table. He smiled knowing he

won "oh I'm so sorry I forgot to introduce you this is my fellow squadron teammates this is Charlatan(3) in the straw hat he used to be Ken but

this name fits he never looses games. Everyone else says he cheats but I know he is just really lucky right," Plethora said staring at him as he

nodded with a smile that says yes-that's-it. "And that's my little twin brother wearing the glasses" Charlatan said dealing the cards "we play sky

poker now" "I have a name I am Gemini (4) the brains of the two unless he cheats." His twin said staring mad at his brother. "And this little doll is

Chary (5)" Vigor said grabbing her hand. She blushed till she was redder than any cherry could be then she slapped Vigor so hard he span before

falling to the floor. "You know how she is Vigor," Plethora said as she looked at her cards from her expression she got a bad pair. "Hey Merb you

in or out" Charlatan said as his eyes looked like he found the perfect victim but he had no idea of what a great deluder he was about to

challenge. Sky smirked "okay only if Pleth tells me how to play" he said. Pleth went over how to play sky poker "okay pocket game pulls out

everything in the pocket you can bet with" Charlatan said throwing a few coins on the table. Gemini threw two crystals Plethora threw in a pearl

as big as her fist Virgo threw in the oyster that had held it and Chary put in a picture of them all smiling. Sky reached in and tossed a beard berry

a wrench and photo of him Sonar and Bow. "Okay lets go" Charlatan said Sky got all the aces and a king but he faked his way through unlike real

poker you can keep all your cards in your hand if you can match the other bets. The game went for about an hour and the bigger the pile the

more Sky acted as if he was in trouble all though he never played his cards. by the time the deck was nearly gone and everyone threw all there

pocket junk in the game had one last round it was just Charlatan and Sky "well I guess I win" Charlatan said tossing down two queens and

three kings he smirked like the kings did. "No matter what you lost I saw all the cards go by you can't win" Charlatan said smug with his future

prizes "tell me who had all the aces" Sky said the word aces made Charlatan shudder

"You don't" he said

Sky nodded

"you must have cheated" Charlatan yelled as he saw his worst nightmare come down four aces a king and a bunch of stuff he liked going to

some one else the sight made tears come down his face. "this gold is the underdogs now" Sky said referring to himself as the underdog

everyone jumped for joy except Charlatan who lost a total of 90 coins he was going to buy a fedora. However, Sky is a nice Merb he gave almost

everyone's stuff back he kept the coins and a crystal as revenge for insulting him even though Gemini did nothing. They played again but this time

there was no betting Charlatan did not want to risk anything to Sky again. Life went well for a few days until an unknown skimmer flew down.

Sky was fascinated by the skimmer he saw them only once before but this one looked newer and it had the storm hawk's symbol a wallop

hopped off "excuse me I'm looking for a blue Merb named Sky his buddy Bow misses him" the wallop said "um I'm Sky can I help you" Sky said

stepping forward "wow I heard a lot about you from Bow I'm Junko of the sky hawks by the way" Junko added pulling him to the skimmer. "Wait I

like it here so why should I leave." He said yanking his hand back and walked back to Plethora and her friends "hey I know you you're the

Tropical Angels right" Junko said with a smile. "Yeah how did a storm hawk know us little people?" Vigor said with a sheepish grin "oh your

parties are famous" Junko replies. "But really Sky you have to at least see Bow he regrets running away from your sub he thinks your dead"

Junko said with his eyes big and round. Sky's face then went from a stubborn frown to a sad eyes and a blank expression, "I did not mean to

make him cry tomorrow I will go see him okay" Sky said but those words seemed to have crushed Plethora her strong face broke her eyes

brimmed with tears that began to fall one by one her sweet smile became an upset frown she clenched her fist and ran away Vigor ran after her

crying "wait Pleth come back". Charlatan saw her run with his ever watching eyes "hey Junko Gemini want to go play cards" he said they both

nodded and walked to the shack "whats wrong with everyone today" Sky asked stroking his goatee. "you don't get how she feels about you

Sky" Chary said with her soft gentle voice as she walked off to go play cards with the guys. "weird what did she mean by that no one acts like

that unless there in love oh … I' m such an idiot I got to find her." Sky said to himself as he ran in the direction Plethora and Vigor ran in. later at

sunset on the balcony staring to the sun and sea Sky found Plethora crying "Pleth can we talk" Sky said getting close to Plethora. She stared at

him they had their eyes meet "it's just that I love you Sky and I don't want you to leave" Plethora said tears going down her face and her hair fell

into her eyes. Hearing those words made Sky's heart beat faster he stared and got closer "this sunset is us the forever sweet sea being kissed

by the precious sky" Sky said "what do you mean Sky?" Plethora said but before she could say another thing Sky had pressed his lips against

hers on the now pure red face they stayed like that till the sunset became a moon rise. Who knew love was such a good thing Sky thought.

In the next morning. "You sure you want to leave with him Pleth" Vigor asked worried about his sister.

"I will be perfectly fine Vigor just watch the guys while I'm gone and tell Ma that to" Plethora said with her hand interlocked with Sky. They had

started to date since their kiss. Junko had equipped a side car for Sky and Plethora although Plethora chose to ride her skimmer. They had hoped

on and were about to take off when an odd purple vortex appeared in the sky. "what is that" Plethora asked

"I don't know Sky that looks familiar to you?" Junko asked looking at the scared Merb

"Sweetie you okay?" Plethora asked the shaking Merb "that is a bad thing it's not good last time I saw those I met the original storm hawks that

is a portal between our worlds but what is leaving is scaring me" Sky said pointing at the vortex as a large stony winged creature fly out it

opened its mouth showing a flame glowing inside its purple crystal eyes flared as it saw birds it rushed and ate thirty birds in one bite. It roared

the roar was so loud and mighty the entire terra began to shake.

"What is that thing" Junko cried out over its monstrous roar

"that is a terra-wing terra Xeno's sky guards they eat anything off the terra that does not have approval from the king this is bad" Sky said

hopping off the skimmer.

"so how do we stop it" Plethora asked clearly frightened by the monster

"we can't it was made to protect the people from outside dangers" Sky said looking through a pile of junk he had made on the beach.

The monster swooped and ate a carrier flying to the terra. As the ship exploded everyone on the beach gasped in horror.

"who would create such a monster" Junko asked

"uh well it was uh Bow who thought protecting people was the best thing so he made a monster who was nearly invincible but without him here

I got no clue what to do so we need to reach him" Sky said with an awkward smile. "Anyone know where I can contact him" he added with a

small laugh.

(1)- Vigor=strength, powerful

(2)-Plethora= excess, too much of a good or bad thing

(3)- Charlatan= swindler

(4)- Gemini = the Twins, a zodiacal constellation between Taurus and Cancer containing the bright stars Castor and Pollex.

(5) Chary= careful, cautious

* * *

i have been having a writers block for a bit recently so the next chapter will not be out for a bit or not by the way if any info in this counter acts some from the actual storm hawks i apologize i have not seen the show for awhile the next chapter has been undecided so i can't give you anything about it sorry from,honored cur


	7. C6 Death sucks

okay so my co-writer is a fan of the Dark Ace and wanted him back so i made this i personally dislike it but he loves it so if you hate this do not stop reading this storyline wait till it ends or you hate my other chapters  


* * *

Chapter 6 death sucks

The Dark ace looks around the pure white world he had trapped himself in

"Master Cyclonis Aerrow anyone come on someone fight me talk to me come on!" he yelled he paced counting every step when he got to one million an odd voice echoed in the blank world

"Tell me what you would do if I give you a new body" the voice echoed

"New body whats wrong with my current one" Dark ace asked with a frown

"you are a spirit infused with so much power you cannot have any mortal body again" the voice said as a laugh escaped the amusing face it saw "So what your saying is I am all powerful" Dark ace said with an evil grin

"Yes you are too powerful only a body I make can support you by suppressing your power" the voice said "so what will you do then" it added

"I will serve loyally" Dark ace said with pride of his power laughter filled the room as it began to shake then a huge flash blinded the Dark ace.

The Dark ace awoke staring at a man in his mid thirties he had gold hair and wore a brown suit with a long cape that curled back up to the man's crown. The man smiled "salutations Dark ace I have crafted your body to be as familiar as the last" he said smiling Dark ace looked at a mirror he looked the same but his eyes glowed red with power but when he placed a hand on his face he felt nothing no warmth no stubble he was as cold as a block of ice. "Why can't I feel anything!" he yelled pulling out his sword the man just put his hand to lower the sword "you have become a terra walker my loyal solider"the man said

"So whats a terra walker uh whats your name" Dark ace asked the man

The man cleared his voice lightly "I am King Terran king of Terra Xeno and a terra walker is a powerful spirit place in a non mortal body" he said smiling

"So I am immortal"

"No the body is just stronger than your old body that's all but your body will never age on the upside" the King said with a small grin.

"So what do you want from me my king" Dark ace said fallowing his part of the deal. "Oh it's my poor nephew Bow and his guardian a filthy Merb chemist named Skylon or as what everyone named him just as Sky but he has sabotage my poor nephews plan to bring medicine to his poor sick citizens and they blamed him as sky took them under the cave with his submarine under water past those bizarre fish" the king said pulling out a hankie as he wiped his invisible tears away.

"So why is it so important" the Dark ace said clearly not understanding this.

"My nephew is near the age to be king I need to talk to him to have him learn how to be king so please hurry" the king said clearly wanting the Dark ace to hurry up.

"So you just want him to fallow your way of ruling right" the Dark ace said smugly

"Bingo but he is actually in great danger" the king said with a smile.

"So you just want to keep things the same and how is he in danger" the Dark ace asked as he took some white grapes out of a dish

"my last Terra wolves had unleashed one of his Terra wings he made and alone the thing can wipe out a terra of mortals I need you to go kill it" the king said as he sat in his towering throne.

"Okay so if he is on a different realm than us how would I get there" the Dark ace asked eating the gold bowl not knowing he ate all the grapes.

"The same way we got the monster through" the king said pointing at a large glowing purple door outside the window.

"Very well my sire" the Dark ace said as he ran down. If I find Aerrow I will have revenge and if I get this new heir I will teach him not to be so annoying like Cyclonis was. He thought to himself diving through the portal as he traveled through the purple vortex it may have been wise to grab a skimmer r something first. As the portal cleared he was staring at the face of a monster. The Dark ace screamed as the monster swallowed him but because the Dark ace can't die from intense heat and since the creature had no teeth so chewing was no problem the Dark ace just sat next to the tiny crystal burning like a building fire everywhere so the Dark ace just sat and thought how to get out but there was no way. That he could think so he just started to pace "why does this happened to me" he said with a frown

* * *

thank you for reading this and yes he will come back i just do not know when i will bring him back


	8. C7 not all reunions are fun

okay honored cur got sick so i his co-writer took his rough draft to make this chapter if you think he should post the final draft replacing this please tell us thank you

* * *

Chapter 7 not all reunions are happy Aerrow POV

I was pacing in my room I got a message from Junko on terra Tropica he says they were under attack I was gonna go by myself but what Junko

said this monster is awful I may need the guys but everyone was having fun with Bow I don't want to ruin their fun why is being a leader so

hard. I walked out Radarr sat at the chair with a red paw print on his face. "I told you to give Sonar space" I said to him he whined.

"what should I do and what is a terra wing you know Radarr" I asked I heard a spraying sound I turned and saw a scared Bow he had spit some

water he just put in his mouth.

"You saw a Terra wing" he said with pure terror on his face.

"No I never saw one but there is one on terra Tropica"

"We need to go there now" he said with an urgent expression

"What are you talking about" Finn said holding a bag of flame corn

"A monster at terra Tropica we will need to go there and also need things that explode" Bow added

He stormed off taking his sword out taking a good look at it.

"Stork gets us to terra Tropica now" I yelled

***later***

As we grew closer to the terra Tropica the more nervous I got about Bow his hair flared and flicked around again his eyes were a solid black he

even changed his clothes changed he was not borrowing my clothes and he did not wear the talon outfit either he wore his all black colored suit

that was in shreds when he got here he must have fix it he wield the sword and he kept his mouth shut no matter who talked to him he stayed

quiet.

"Hey Bow you okay "I asked he stared then went back to his sword. I then heard a roar and went to the helm I saw a fainted Stork "what

happened" I asked but then a large terrifying creature went on by,

"That's a terra wing" Bow said with that eerie voice as he ran to the hangar fallowed I saw he was on a skimmer but it had no wings he revved

the engine.

"Wait stop you will die!" I yelled but I found it odd that I was so worried I know he has something planed and he probably has a chute but the

thought of him dying scared me more than anything. I watched as he drove out and right on to the nose of the giant beast. I heard him cry

"shoot it with the crystals" and I was not the only one I heard fire I looked around I saw Finn and Piper were firing the cannons while five

unknown skimmers flew about then I saw Junko coming towards me he crashed onto the Condor.

"Hey you alright" I asked Junko was out cold but he was on someone so I tugged the wallop off gasping for air I say a blue Merb with a rust

colored back he had long orange hair and a small goatee he had abnormal sunset purple eyes. I then realized who he may be "are you Sky" I

asked the Merb nodded as he tried to stand

"were is Bow he knows how to stop this beast" he mumbled in pain then a large explosion came in the room I saw on the face a small blast that

was unique to all the others this one was pure white and it made a hole in the beast's face. "Radarr lets go" I said hoping on my skimmer and

Radarr soon hoped in his seat rubbing his red mark. "Where is Sonar anyway" I asked he started to cry but stopped as we grew closer to the

monster and started to scream. A girl with Sandy brown hair came next to me "I am Plethora the local sky knight and leader of the tropical angels

and you are Aerrow sky knight and leader of the Storm hawks right" she said smiling.

"Yeah uh do you know anything for stopping this thing" I yelled as we swerved away from the rushing monster but when I got sight of her again

she was passed out on Piper's heli scooter I did not even see here come out. This monster was truly a threat to all. I went over it and looked in

the hole I saw a giant flame flaring like a fire does when you're blowing it out. Then I saw the wingless skimmer on it was Sonar then a truly odd

thing the wheels turned sideways and glowed white it began to hover then as the hovering skimmer floats up Bow hops on it he was wielding his

sword and an odd purple and red beating crystal were sparks were dying as it grew closer to the top but what was so odd was that I saw

behind him was what looked like the Dark ace. I wanted to get a better look but as Bow and Sonar flew back to the condor the beast started to

fall breaking into pieces falling in the water I could have sworn I heard him scream cuss words at the top of his lungs. What is wrong with me I'm

seeing the Dark ace now is this what Bow meant before I may need to have some time thinking. I flew back to the Condor I saw Piper Stork and

Finn welcome back me Bow Sonar Radarr and Junko but they also were welcoming are new members at least temporary members Sky and his

girlfriend the former leader of the tropical angels.

I ignored Piper when she wanted to know what was wrong I could not tell her I went in my room locked my door and sat on my bed to think.

***Days Later ***

I awoke to a knock on my door. I stood up nearly forgetting why I was in here then I heard Finn saw "Aerrow come on out man since the

terra-wing thing you have been in here" I heard the worried tone in his voice. "Yeah Aerrow if you don't want to be with us don't put yourself to

the edge it has been three days" I heard Junko say with a sad tone when I realized how bad shape I was in I needed to eat and get some water

and most importantly get out of my room I bolted out trying to get my body back in shape

But when I got to the kitchen to see everyone happy I saw sad or worried faces I saw a boy with long snow white hair that fell over his eyes it

went to his elbows he drew signs into the table with his finger he wore a dusty black suit his hair looked as if it could never move. "Who is that?"

I asked Piper stared and stood up from the seat next to him "good to see your back to normal too bad Bow is 'not" she said pointing at the boy.

"That's Bow what happened" I asked but no one said a thing Sky was busy looking into his love Plethora's eyes as she replaced his medical

gauze on his chest

"The king happened" Bow said looking at me his face was pale he had bags under his eyes it reminded me when Piper did not use a binding

when she could not control the power (episode 52). I stepped back "what happened" I asked staring at the blank faced Bow "a reborn fighter

was in the king's terra-wing he had poisoned the Fire stone heart now I am suffering until I get home" Bow said before going into a coughing fit.

I frowned my friends were no longer having fun just worrying "so what can we do now" I asked staring outside "well I could create a portal to

our world I just need the Fire stone Heart a fog crystal and butter" Sky said as he was helped up by his beloved girlfriend.

"What is this Fire stone heart" I asked

"It is what gives life to terra creatures like the Terra-wing" Bow answered

"And a Fog crystal is" I added

"It's the crystal Bow made before remember" Piper said pulling out the odd spiky crystal

I nodded as I fallowed what they were saying but one thing bothered me. "Why butter" I asked Sky laughed and so did Bow since the rest of us

don't know what the joke was.

"you guys use crystals for everything but in our world crystals are rare and do not always work for people who never used crystals but butter is

somehow the equal to a powerful warp crystal when mixed with the right crystals" Sky added as Junko wheeled in a box of butter.

"So we have everything so we can go to terra Xeno" I said but what was odd was I thought I saw the Dark ace run to the top of the condor.

"Well Aerrow so you are as interested as we are in terra Xeno" Piper announced." yes and while we are there we will free the Xeno from this

awful tyrant who is with me" I said raising my hand in the air

"Good thing the portal is all ready we just wanted to know you were coming willingly" Sky said pointing at a large red spiraling cloud. We drove in

it in mere seconds it felt like being on the front of a rocket going in circles as we stopped I saw nearly everyone was green except Stork he was

pale white I then looked outside.

The Terra was like a drawing a small village crowded on the Terra it had many people on the streets the only color I saw was in the people's eyes

and hair everything else was a pale or sickly color and all the buildings were a depressing grey brick nearly no trees grew on the inside of the

village outside was acres of trees budding with grey, white, black, blue and purple flowers and bright blue leaves but next to the endless forest

and sad village was a towering kingdom large gold brick buildings decorated with jewels and crystals of all kinds all the people wore bright cheery

colors walking around some even looked over the giant green chain wall that blocked them and the villagers to laugh at the poor folk what I saw

over all was a half grey half gold castle towering over all with a blue roof. I saw in the sky Terra-wings in the dozens with all we had on a terra

could not stop these for unlike the one we saw these were nearly the size of a small terra they had millions of teeth and fires in their eyes as

well as the mouth they had tails with large bladed clubs at the end they had arms and legs that were armed with talons big enough to crush the

condor with just one but that was not the worst of it I heard laughter not just any laughter the Dark ace's cruel merciless laugh. Behind me was

him but he wore no helmet and had on a brown and gold armor he had no eyes just glowing red lights the same he had when cyclonis merged

him with that far side power but as I thought he would come at us he dashed over to the chain wall he had no skimmer but we would never catch

him with one. This terra will defiantly be fun or dangerous but to us that's the same.

* * *

if you read this small notes we put then this will intrest you (or not) we hat to inform you about this but the next chapter may be the final chapter of A boy from another world we will create a sequel if you guys liked this


End file.
